


Flowers

by becomeonewiththesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a virgin, Cute, First Time, Lube, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Tony stark loves lube, Top Steve Rogers, barely there smut, i like flowers, post winter soldier, shy bucky, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeonewiththesea/pseuds/becomeonewiththesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out something suprising about the winter soldier after all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic?  
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❀❁❀

Steve noticed bucky being cautious when he walked into the bedroom.'You okay Buck?'  
Steve started peeling his shirt off and unbuckling his belt. But Bucky just stayed fully clothed, watching Steve intently. After the Winter Soldier incident bucky spent weeks rehabilitating himself, making his own decisions, eating solid food and trying to understand everything that he'd missed. He slowly came out of his shell, with his usual sarcastic and cynical comments and his sweet charming smile. 

But he still had fragments of the winter soldier in him. Steve would watch bucky stare at the avengers when the had their daily meetings. Wondering at the many references and subconsciously making structured plans in his head, whispering numbers to himself.  
Bucky being upset that he accidently broke Bruce's favourite mug with his arm and Thor reassuring him that it happens all the time. 

'Yeah I'm just tired, we did talk to a lot of gals today, does that always happen to you?'  
Steve being Captain America wondering how the man in front of him was a womanizer. 'Well after the serum gals would swarm over me, but I thought out of everyone you'd know what that's like buck haha.'  
'I thought you and Peggy were a thing then so you'd ignore it?' Bucky said as he slowly stripped off his jacket and shirt, shaking slightly.  
'Not really, I found out she was gay after I asked her out then finally I knew why she liked wearing my suits, but she definitely introduced me to a lot of other girls and boys who turned me into a man.' 

Bucky was always the one going out on dates with every person in town, asking Steve if he looked okay even though all the girls and boys were basically at his feet. He would come home smelling like a mixture of perfume and strong cologne, he'd tell Steve that he'd hadn't done anything. Steve would just treat his speech like a daily mantra, 'yes yes okay buck.'

Bucky looked out if his comfort zone, steve clearly sensing this 'buck c'mon I know it's been a long time but you'll get used to this.' Steve ushering him over to the bed, guiding him until bucky was underneath him. Bucky awkwardly taking his trousers off trying to stop his hands from shaking. Steve started kissing his porcelain collar-bone and licking his nape. Steve was touching and caressing every scar on buck's body from his stab wounds on his stomach to the permanent strap marks on his thighs. Bucky was writhing and panting underneath him 'S-steve i c-can't.' Steve halts immediately, with a worried look on his face. 'What's wrong buck am I hurting you?'  
'N-no i-it's just..' he stops mid sentence.  
'Its just what buck?' Bucky has an instant flush over his chest and face, his eyelashes fluttering over his eager eyes. Not looking at steve 'I-I h-haven't done anything like t-this before.'  
'What do you mean, are you a virgin?' Steve just stares at bucky very confused. 'I thought you had sex with everyone, you smelt like perfume and cologne?' 

Buckys breath hitches, 'I just used to go to perfumers and get everything sprayed on me that's why everyone loved me really.'  
'Oh buck you should have told me it was your first time, I would have lit candles and have rose petals everywhere.'  
'S-sorry steve I didn't think it was a big d-deal until I stepped into the room.' 

'Wait buck I'll get something!' Steve bounces off bucky and runs into the bathroom. All bucky can hear are cabinets falling apart and Steve cursing (which is rare).  
Steve runs out with a bright colourful bottle in his hands labeled 'fleur d'hiver lubrifiant'  
'Tony gave me this after I said you always smelled nice and I didn't know if the lube was appropriate, until now.' Steve spread buckys legs open gently, bucky staring at steve in apprehension. 'Well since it's your first time I'm gonna have to use this, okay just relax.'  
Bucky lay tugging the sheets with both hands, flinching as steve opened the bottle and coated his fingers. Steve gripped his hips closer to his abdomen. Bucky's chest heaved as he watched Steve's finger come closer. 'Ssh buck it's okay I promise I won't hurt you, I love you.' Only then did bucky lean his head back onto the crisp pillow and closed his eyes, waiting for something to enter him. 

Steve stuck his finger in suddenly, the intensity is too much and Bucky blacked out. Steve was left panicking like a worried mother, trying to feel bucky's pulse and trying to hear his breath. Bucky woke up to steve staring at him, 'You okay buck, you blacked out last night?'  
'цветы.'  
'What?'  
'Nothing, sorry.'  
❀❁❀


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve retrieves to get bucky's breakfast only to find his own surprises

'Nothing sorry.'   
Steve sat up untangling his arms from bucky's torso, lifting the duvet off his legs whilst peaking at bucky's naked body underneath 'you want breakfast buck, you feeling okay?'   
'Y-yeah I'll help you-' Steve smirked quickly reaching up to Bucky's chin resting one finger on his lips and his left hand on his hips, he pressed his forehead against buck's, staring into his eyes and abruptly starting to kiss him. Steve's eyes are closed concentrating on bucky's tongue.   
'Wha-,' Bucky's eyes are wide with surprise trying to piece his mind together, trying to speak mid tongue sucking. 'Stev-' He can feel Steve's hands run along his abdomen and torso, his eyes slowly close and he starts to see fireworks in his eyelids. It must have felt like hours when Steve stopped kissing him, the intensity being too much. Steve's retracted his lips and hands letting bucky fall onto the mattress, chest red and heaving his cheeks pink with embarrassment. 'You okay buck?' Bucky was laying dazed on the bed in complete bliss, no one ever done that to him before. 'Yeah I'm f-fine,' Steve was about to leave the room as bucky was balancing on the bed gripping his arm. 'I want to help you make breakfast,' bucky lunged towards the door only to fall off the bed laughing. It was a sight to see, bucky laughing hysterically for the first time in years, happy tears dripping and long brunette hair cascading the floor.   
'Buck I don't think you can in this state, it's okay I'll do it,' leaning on the floor and kissing bucky's forehead. Steve slipped on some loose sweats and glanced at bucky's flustered face before leaving, humming happily to himself. 

Steve shuffled in happily balancing a tray covered in boxes, whilst closing the door gently. Bucky was huddled in the duvet, Steve thought he looked like a massive white caterpillar, sinking and rising. 'Buck, I got you some cereal I forget what's your favourite so I brought everything.' The brunette peaked his head out smiling, he unraveled himself and sat up quickly. Steve set the tray over his thighs and handed him a bowl and spoon. 'We have a wide selection which would you like today sir?' Steve's face gleaming as he uses a blanket as a napkin just like an attentive waiter.   
'Chocolate one please.' Bucky replies smirking. Steve handed him a blue plastic bowl and a cereal box, as bucky poured the cereal Steve retreated quickly to the door as he set a jug of milk there. He handed it to bucky smiling again, watching him concentrate on his cereal and chomping on the crunchy cereal. All bucky could hear was crunching whilst looking down at the chocolate milk. Steve sat at the edge of the bed admiring bucky, leaning in closer to the brunette until bucky was startled by the face covering his food, 'W-what Steve!' Bucky's face was bright red with embarrassment and surprise as Steve's hand crept along his neck and pushed him into a kiss. Steve caressed bucky's soft long hair and starting sucking on his tongue and lips, and working different motions as he could taste the chocolate milk and crunchy circles. He sensed bucky hadn't breathed, like last time and let go. He face was still close to bucky's rosy lips and closed eyes. Bucky slowly opened his eyes registering what had happened and covered his mouth with his hands, flushing red.   
'Mmm,' Steve murmured as he was sucking at his teeth tasting chocolate, keeping eye contact with bucky. A massive devious smirk creeping up his face. He suddenly lunged forward just as bucky caught his breath, yelping like a trapped dog. Bucky flinched as Steve's hands gripped onto his human and metallic arms pushing them back behind his head and pushing him down, Bucky stared innocently, cereal still in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk sorry wrote it in like ten minutes I'll update and do better sorry x
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to follow me, cry with me, laugh with me.. Fangirl?
> 
> Becomeonewiththesea.tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? 
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates or any questions you have ❀  
> becomeonewiththesea.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❀❁❀  
> 


End file.
